


I’ve got you Brother

by Somebodytell_them



Series: Reevaluate yourself [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somebodytell_them/pseuds/Somebodytell_them
Summary: Judd told him once, no man left behind, so come hell or high water, TK Strand isn’t leaving him behind.
Relationships: Tk Strand and Judd Ryder
Series: Reevaluate yourself [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840171
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	I’ve got you Brother

Tk and Judd were stumbling around in the woods, in the rain, during a tornado warning. He doesn’t fully remember how he got here, but he’s got a broken arm, a concussion, possibly a twisted ankle and he’s bleeding from somewhere. Cowboy Judd doesn’t look much better, with a black eye, head wound, broke wrist and generally just bruised. 

Taking a deep breath, he attempted to recall his steps. They responded to some kids setting fire to a cabin and it had spread to the surrounding bushes by the time they got here. Tk remembers going with Judd, an explosion and suddenly they were running around in the woods. 

“Wait stop!” Judd stumbled, falling into the tree, groaning in pain. Tk tried pulling at him as he slid down the tree. The man’s eyes started closing, causing Tk to panic more. “No, no Judd we gotta get up. We gotta get back to everyone else. They’re probably looking for us. We gotta get you back to Grace.”

He kept repeating that in his head, and reminding himself that he was gonna be an uncle. 

Gonna be an uncle

Gonna be an uncle

“Gonna be an uncle.” Not realizing that he had spoken out loud, TK missed the look on Judd’s face. Terror and excitement all rolled into one. 

Gonna be an uncle

_“Tk, can I talk to you for a minute?” Nodding, he handed his mineral water to Carlos and followed Grace onto her back porch, away from everyone else. “What’s up? Is everything ok?”_

_“Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about Judd’s birthday coming up.” He’d already come to her, needing her help in planning a surprise party._

_“Well I have a special present for him and I wanted to know what you think.” She showed him a picture on her phone. It was of a small white onesie, with a picture of a fire truck on it. It said ‘my daddy is a firefighter, what superpower does your dad have?’ ._

_“Oh my god you’re pregnant?!” She shushed him as he moved in for a hug, swiping to show him another one that said ‘now my daddy has two bosses’. Tk grinned, holding her shoulders. “Grace I’m so happy for you!”_

_“I ordered these ones and these shirts for you guys,” she held up a picture of a group of shirts that said ‘future Uncle’ and one that said aunt for Marjan. “I want you to wear them to the party to surprise him.”_

_“Oh that’s gonna be amazing!” Tk was so excited, especially at the prospect of being an uncle._

_“So I’m gonna ask, TK please don’t let him get into too much trouble this week ok? Just have his back. Bring him home.”_

_Bring him home._

_Bring him home._

_Bring him home._

“Come on Cowboy Judd, I promised Grace you was getting home in one piece, so that’s what’s happening, even if I have to carry you.” His entire body ached as he dragged a half conscious Judd upwards, pulling one arm over his shoulder and the other around his waist. 

Judd groaned in protest, mumbling about hurting but Tk knew they couldn’t stop. These woods were over one hundred acres, they could be well on to dead before someone found them. 

“I know buddy, but we gotta get you to a doctor.” His ankle was definitely twisted, and the pressure of Judd’s weight made him want to scream but he kept going, thanking god every time Judd managed to shuffle his feet, taking some of his own weight. 

“Come on Judd, we got this.” 

_“Come on TK, we got this!” He and Carlos had been struggling with the big ass banner labeled ‘at least you’re not fifty’ that Marjan insisted on putting up outside. Well she insisted on TK and Carlos doing it, and the perfectionist police officer would take nothing less than the best._

_“Carlos, I love you, but please shut the hell up.” Paul and Marjan snorted at him, watching Carlos huff and pretend to be offended._

Grace shook her head at them, coming onto the porch with lemonade for everyone. “It looks fine boys, y’all are already going all out for this party.” 

Tk shrugged. “It’s not just his birthday, it’s the announcement that he’s gonna be a dad and the one year celebration of him joining the new 126 team.” 

“Plus I’m an only child, so I’m taking advantage of the ability to tease and embarrass my big brother.” They all cooed at him, Carlos kissing his cheek as he leaned into his side. 

“You know, I didn’t think you’d be the one Judd partnered up with to cause trouble. You two butt heads a lot when he started.” Grace commented, pointing her glass towards TK. 

_“It’s because on snake calls TK will take point.” Paul laughs, and Marjan grins nodding in confirmation._

_“Yeah, just take care of him out there. He trusts you with his life.” Tk knew she was talking to all of them, but when she said it, she looked him directly in the eye._

_He didn’t break eye contact until Carlos whispered in his ear. “Yeah, come home, both of you.”_

Judd was losing a lot of blood, to the point where TK couldn’t tell whose blood was who’s. He wasn’t stopping though, because in the last week he’d made promises to two very important people he’d rather not disappoint. 

“You know, when we get out of this I’m making you go on a diet.” Judd didn’t answer, hell he was barely moving, but TK saw lights just up the hill. Had it not been for the damn tornado alarm they might have already heard him shouting but he settled for slowly making his way up the hill. 

“Hey! Help!” The hill wasn’t very steep, but it was pouring down rain and Judd was practically dead weight at this point. 

“Somebody! We’re down here!” He was struggling, pushing Judd ahead of him. They’d only made it halfway up the damn hill, and he was about to start shouting again when he saw a flashlight shining above him. 

“Hey I found them!” Paul shouted, stumbling down a bit. Tk shoved Judd at him, trying to keep his knees locked long enough to stand. “Take Judd first, he’s hurt.” Paul nodded, heaving the larger man the rest of the way as Marjan and Mateo started making their way to him. 

He doesn’t know if it was the relief of being found or the adrenaline dying out but TK started to sway, watching Marjan shout at him, but he fell backwards before she got to him, everything went black before he went tumbling back down the hill.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tk woke up to annoying beeping, the smell of coffee and three hands on his body. He managed to turn just a bit, finding Carlos asleep on his left side, clutching the hand to his cheek. His dad was at his feet, face lying on the cushioned bed and a hand wrapped around his good ankle. His mom was sleeping on the couch in the corner, Marjan and Mateo slumped against each other on the floor, and finally being able to turn his neck to the right Tk found the recliner pushed all the way up against his bed, Judd asleep in it and clutching his right hand like a lifeline.

“He told the hospital staff they’d have to either let him stay with you or chain him to a bed, and then he threatened to just roll the bed in here like a wheelchair.” Tk turned his head to find Paul and Grace standing in the doorway with sandwiches and waters. 

“He is stubborn.” Tk grinned, wincing for a moment at the ache in his back. 

Paul of course noticed this and tilted his head towards the door. “The doctor should be by any minute to do his rounds.” Tk nodded, just looking around the room.

“How long has everyone been here?” Paul sat on the ground beside Marjan, opening his bottle of water as Grace sat in the extra chair beside Judd. 

“Since you got here.” Tk turned to find Carlos glaring at him,but it didn’t seem all that hateful considering he was leaning in for a kiss.

“I told you to stop getting hurt.”

“You said don’t get shot, not ‘don’t drag your coworker who is seven inches taller than you through the forest to safety’.” Carlos rolled his eyes, leaning in to kiss him again, cupping his cheek gently. 

“I’m glad he’s ok.” Tk whispered, tilting his head towards Judd. 

“He’s gonna be fine, just worried about you.” Tk smiled at Grace, before leaning over and poking Judd in the forehead. 

“Wha-Tk!” Carlos chuckled at his boyfriend, watching the rest of the crew wake up at Judd’s shout. 

“Man you scared the hell outta me!” Judd leaned over and hugged the smaller boy, not even caring that everyone was staring at him. 

“Don’t do that again.” He pulled back to look at Mateo, who was standing in front of him, crying. “I thought you were dead when you fell, and I wasn’t fast enough to save you. Don’t do that!” Tk let go of Judd, letting Mateo come around to hug him too. 

“You saved my life Probie, thank you.” Mateo chuckled, wiping his eyes as he pulled away. Owen was next, hugging his son tightly. “Your brother wasn’t feeling well and mom didn’t want to get out with the baby.” Tk nodded, smiling at his dad.

He turned back to Judd, offering his good hand. “No man left behind right?” 

Judd sighed, shaking his head as he pulled Grace on his lap. “I’m not fist bumping you for almost dying and spoiling Grace’s surprise.” TKs eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to apologize when Grace giggled. 

“It was the first thing he asked about when he woke up. Don’t worry, uncle TK, nobody’s mad at you.” He sighed in relief, leaning back against the bed. 

“I mean especially since you and Carlos are his godparents.” Carlos looked as shocked as he did, but Tk was the only one to start crying. 

“You want me? To be a godparent?” Grace looked at him as if he was an idiot. 

“Honey you dragged my husband through the woods, during a rainstorm and on a fractured foot. Of course you’re the godparent.” 

Later he’d blame the non existent pain killers he was on for what he said next as he turned to Carlos. “We’re so gonna steal their baby.”


End file.
